New Place New People
by Neatfreak47
Summary: Erin Ashfeild is in for a ride when she and her mother and sister move to La Push, Washington.  It's a new place with new people, who will she meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Stephenie Meyer owns 'Twilight' that's why her name is down as the author._

_I hope you enjoy it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It's so beautiful here don't you think girls?" My mom, Andria, said from the driver seat of our car.<p>

"Yeah, but you know where else is beautiful: Hawaii, Florida, Texas, California, and Louisiana; and it isn't constantly raining in any of those places!" My sister, Katlynn, said from beside our mom.

"That's true, but they do get hit with a lot of hurricanes. Erin don't you think its beautiful here? Look at all the trees and the mountains, you'll be able to draw so many pretty things!"

"It rains almost everyday. I'm not going to sit and draw in the rain, my art stuff will get ruined." I stared out my window as I spoke.

"You two are such killjoys. We're finally going to be living near our family, and away from Richard's. It's what you've been saying you wanted for years!"

"Just because I said I wanted something doesn't mean I actually wanted it mom! You know I say things I don't mean, and that happened to be one of things! I don't want to live here I hate visiting here and I absolutely hate the rain!"

"Well I'm sorry Katlynn but we have no where else to go! I just got a divorce and unfortunately Richard got the house. So it was either move here and live with my brother till we get back on our feet or go live on the street because right now we can't even afford to live in the projects!."

"We'll maybe you shouldn't have married that scumbag in the first place!"

"You are the most disrespectful girl I have ever seen you know that! When we reach your uncle's house your grounded no cell phone no laptop no nothing!"

"You can not take my computer away from me I bought that not you it's not yours to take!"

"I don't care if you bought it! I'm in charge of you and if I don't think you deserve it then you don't get to have it!."

"Somethings never change" I mumbled to myself before the car came to a stop in front of a small 1-story house.

"Now if you both could be so kind as to grab a few of the boxes in the trunk and bring them into the house I'd be extremely happy." She got out of the car and walked to the porch to be meet with a man in a wheelchair who she hugged.

"Bitch." Katlynn mumbled before popping the truck for us to get the boxes. She slammed her door upon exiting, making our mom scowl slightly.

I sighed before opening my own door carrying a few of the boxes that were sitting next to me.

"Thank you so much girls, your such great help," the smile on my moms face barely even looked faked. Either she was very happy to be with her brother or she had been practicing in case Katlynn or I made her angry just before reaching her brothers. Unfortunately Katlynn and I don't have a very good track record so I was going for the second choice.

"You're welcome mom, you know we'd do anything to help. It's nice to see you again uncle Billy." Katlynn reached down to hug him which probably wasn't to hard with the one small box she was carrying.

"It's nice to see you too Katie. You can just out that in the living room I'll have Jacob and his friends get the rest of the stuff."

"Okay thank you uncle Billy!" I swear she has the most fake happy face ever, I doubt she even knows what actual happiness is. She practically skipped into the house humming a song that sounded like 'Bad Touch' by the Bloodhound Gang.

"Hi, uncle Billy." I said quietly. I placed my boxes next to the couch leaving room for people to sit, unlike Katlynn. It looked like she just dropped the box on the couch which caused the things in it to fall out. I picked the box upright and started putting the things back in it. They were my mom's ceramics, her mother gave them to her before she died, they were some of her most prided possessions. Katlynn is lucky I saw them and not mom.

I went back outside after placing the box gingerly on the small coffee table. My mom and Billy were still chatting and Katlynn was sitting next to my mom laughing on cue. It was weird how perfect they were at faking happiness. I doubt I'll ever be as good as them, which oddly enough doesn't bother me one bit.

"Oh, Erin come here, you just have to here these stories about mom and uncle Billy they're hilarious." Katlynn smiled at me.

"I think I'll just go carry more stuff in."

"There's no need for that, Jacob and his friends will be more then happy to bring your boxes in." Uncle Billy's smile is so pure I'm almost tempted to ask if he's really my mom's brother.

"I'd hate to make them do all the work, plus I'd like to start unpacking as soon as possible." I'm sure what my smile looked like to him but from the look on my mom's face it wasn't satisfactory.

"We'll then, don't let me stop you." He's so kind. There's no way their actually related.

There wasn't a lot of stuff left in the back seat, but it was all the important stuff that I would end up dropping. Out of my want to live I left all of that for cousin and his friends. The only thing I actually wanted to get from the car was my art stuff. My mom wasn't lieing when she said it was beautiful, but neither was I when I said I my art stuff would get ruined in the rain. So I wanted to draw as much as possible when it wasn't rain which with my luck probably wouldn't be that long.

I grabbed a few boxes of mine and Katlynn's clothes before walking back to the house.

"Erin just put everything in the living room for us to sort through, I think were going to throw most of it out." My mom barely looked at me as she spoke, which was pretty pointless. I mean where else would I put the stuff in the mud?

"Okay mom." The phone started when I walked into the living room.

"Erin would you mind answering that? I think it might be Jacob. The phones in the kitchen."

"Sure thing uncle Billy." I walked into the kitchen very slowly hoping to miss the call by the time I got there, but of course I had no such luck. "Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Who is this?" A masculine voice asked.

"This would be Erin I've been told to expect this to be Jacob."

"Yeah." Yeah, really that's all you say not, oh hey cousin whats up? How's your life been? I missed you so much, we should hang out tomorrow. Asshole.

"Hold on I'll get uncle Billy." I walked to the porch and handed Billy the phone. "Its Jacob."

"Thank you Erin."

"Your welcome uncle Billy."

"Erin, I want you to stay here and talk with us. We were just talking about your art work."

"Sure mom." Yeah, she definitely doesn't like my fake smile, maybe I should practice in the mirror like Katlynn does before picture day at school.

"Jacob said he'll be here soon. He's bringing three of his friends over. There all nice kids, but Paul has a bit of a temper so try not antagonizing him." To my surprise he looked at Katlynn not me. Maybe their fake smiles weren't perfected yet.

"Now Erin, your mom's been telling me that your quite the artist. You don't happen to have any of your pictures in the boxes in the house do you?"

"No, all my stuff is at the bottom of the trunk"

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing them. Your mom makes it sound like your the next Leonardo DeVince."

"I wouldn't go that far; I mostly do sketches not paintings." I think this is the first real smile I've made since my mom told us we were moving, and it has been approved by mother dearest.

"They really are wonderful Billy. I never thought we'd have an artist in the family. Do you remember the pictures we used to draw for mom? I don't know how she kept a straight face when she told us she loved them." They both laughed and so did Katlynn. Maybe mom learned to fake smile from grandma and its a first daughter only thing.

"Here he comes." Billy said looking towards the woods where 4 boys were beginning to emerge.

They were huge. Not like oh my god fat huge, but oh my god giants huge. Thank god I didn't get that much of the height gene. 6' 6" guy sexy, 6' 6" girl social outcast. I'll stick with my height of 5' 9" thank you.

"Uncle Billy do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I hate being around for introductions, they're awkward.

"No go on ahead, third door to the right in the hallway by the kitchen." "Thanks." Sitting in the bathroom doing nothing is kind of weird I know, but I hate meeting new people so I tend to put it off until completely necessary or until the people have already meet Katlynn. She usually gets all the attention, its probably because she dresses like a whore so guys think shes easy, which she is. The only real down fall of sitting in the bathroom doing nothing is that usually when I decide its time to go and meet the new people I actually have to go to the bathroom and then when I finally leave people think I've done more then pee. Yes, I know it's a part of nature everyone does it, but its kinda embarrassing, and has just happened.

"Jacob, maybe you should check on Erin maybe she got lost."

"Not to be rude uncle Billy but Erin is kinda weird. She goes to the bathroom to avoid meeting people, she prob just doesn't want to talk to Jacob and his friends. She's really shy." And so I turned around and went out the back door. I'll admit it I'm a coward. I hate meeting people and after being ridiculed I hate meeting them even more.

I know you can see trees pretty much everywhere you go but for some reason the trees around La Push are more beautiful then any other trees I've ever seen. So of course I decided to go for a walk in the forest, but before I could reach it someone grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them.

"You do know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye, don't you?"

"I wasn't leaving." I mumbled trying to pull my hand out of his grasp.

"Oh really? Then what were you doing?"

"I was going to go explore the forest but then you decided it would be fun to cut of the circulation in my arm." I looked up at him and he let go of my arm.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget how strong I am. I'm Embry." He put his hand out for me to shake.

"You nearly cut the circulation in my arm, there is no way I'm shaking your hand." I pushed past him and he laughed.

"Okay, I understand that. You know your nothing like your sister. She seemed more then happy to shake my hand."

"She'd probably be more then happy to do a lot of things with you." I didn't expect to get any sort of reaction from him considering I barely heard myself but somehow he heard me, and found what I said to be extremely funny.

"So she's a slut? Paul sure will be happy to find that out." He put his arm around me and continued laughing. He pulled us around to the side of the house and helped me over a tree stump a smile still on his face. "Hey Billy, look who I found trying to escape."

I'm going to smash this guys head in with a baseball bat.

"Erin, I was starting to think you got lost."

"No, I just saw the forest and thought I'd take a look at it before the ogre grabbed me."

"Ogre? Erin I'm hurt, I thought we had the beginning of a great friendship!"

"You nearly cut of the circulation in my arm. That doesn't sound like a very happy beginning to me."

"Erin, why don't you go inside with your mother and Katlynn and leave the boys to bring the stuff in."

"Okay." More time to avoid them. I feel kind of bad I mean this Embry kid isn't to bad except he nearly killed my arm. Maybe it wont be so bad to meet the rest of them. Okay, so I don't think that at all but at least I tried to convince myself.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the house was my sister playing extreme tongue wrestling with one of the giants.

"Whore," I mumbled under my breath. The next thing I know I'm being pushed shoved against the wall.

"Don't you ever call her that!" He growled more then said.

I gripped his hands trying to get them off of throat while gasping for breath.

"Hey, let her go your going to hurt her! She didn't do anything!" I could faintly see Katlynn starting to walk toward us.

"You guys alright in here we thought we heard something fall." Ogre, he'll get him to let go. I'd rather have the Ogre break my arm then have the Troll break my neck. I don't think he likes the Troll his hands gripped my throat tighter when he talked, actually now that I think about it I think there's another hand against my stomach. Great.

I made another small gasp and the door flung open.

"What the hell are you doing!" Three pairs of feet rushed through the door and the Troll was pulled off me. "Get him to the woods, now!"

I slid to the floor holding my neck and coughing

"Are you alright, Erin?" I looked up and there was my sister, fake smile and all. Even in the worst of situations she holds that up.

I nodded as uncle Billy rolled over to us.

"Let me see Sweetheart." He gently grabbed my chin and looks at my neck. "It's already starting to bruise. Katlynn where's your mother at?"

"I think she went for a walk outback."

"When she gets back tell her what happened and that Jacob and I went to take Erin to a doctor I know."

"Okay." Her voice sounded frail and pitiful. She would make a wonderful actress.

"Can you stand up Sweetheart?" I nodded and I lifted myself off the ground making me slightly light headed.

Two men were standing by the porch when we got outside. They both looked up quickly and I recognized one as Ogre, Embry, and assumed the other one to be Jacob, but you know what they say about assuming...

"Where's Jacob?" Uncle Billy rolls down the ramps like a pro which he probably is now. Embry reached for my arm to help me keep steady but I stopped him.

"No way Ogre, your buddy already tried breaking my throat in half I don't need you trying to break my arm again." He smiled at me lightly keeping his arm out in case I fell.

"He went with Paul. His furious." The other guy looked at me as he spoke his eyes falling on my neck. If it looks that bad now I can't wait to see it tomorrow. And whats with my cousin being furious? I wasn't good enough to talk to on the phone but now I'm worthy of being pissed off about because some guy went psychotic.

" is over Sam's right now isn't he?" They both nodded. "Would you two mind taking her over there for him to check out? I was going to go with her but I think it might be best for me to wait here for Jacob."

"Sure thing Billy."

"I'll see you later sweetheart, and don't worry Embry and Quil are nice boys. They'll make sure your safe." He waved good bye to me then rolled back up his ramp, like a pro.

"Here let me carry you, we'll get there faster." Embry scooped me up in his arms before I could say no. "Damn, your light as a feather, what do you eat?"

"Everything," I grumbled.

"I bet I could eat three times as much as you could." Quil said a smirk on his face.

"I don't doubt it, you are about a head taller then me and pure muscle." Embry let out a chuckle and we were quiet for a while.

"Where here."

"Awesome now you can put me down, or you could ignore me that works too."

"Please, don't act like you don't act like you don't like it."

"I'm not acting Ogre."

"I helped save you from a near death experience yet I'm and Ogre and the one who caused it doesn't get called anything."

"No, he's Troll. That's worse trolls are never happy, and some ogres live great lives, like Shrek." The door flung open just as we reached the porch.

"Jacob told me what happened, bring her in and Carlise will take a look at her." This man held a lot of authority. I could tell by the tone in his voice. He also looked just like Ogre and crew.

"Can I at least walk into the house?" I whispered.

"Nope."

"I hate you."

We followed into a kitchen where a pale, blonde man was talking to another reservation giant.

"Here's my patient. How are you feeling?" Embry placed me on a chair near the man.

"Okay I guess." He smiled at me before reaching for my chin. We both jumped slightly at the contact. "Your hands are freezing." I said startled.

"I think you might simply have a fever Mrs.?"

"Baker, and my temperature runs slightly higher then most peoples."

"How slightly?"

"About 2 degrees or so, why?"

"I have to make sure that its not too far off from normal but it should be about right. Now let me see your neck. Its already bruising. How long ago did this incident happen?"

"I don't know." I don't do time work, I can barely read Roman Numeral's clocks.

"About 20-30 minutes." Quil comes in for the save. He's a nice kid I like him.

"It looks as though you'll have a hand print around your neck for a while, but I don't feel any broken bones. You'll just have to watch out for swelling in the throat. If you fell it suddenly become hard to swallow or breath go to the hospital or have Billy call me. I'm always happy to help."

"Thank's."

"Your welcome." His teeth are bleach white, maybe he drinks Chlorox. "Well, I better be off. I'll be back in a week to continue our conversation."

"We'll be waiting." said almost glaring at the man.

"We better get you back to Billy's. You're mom is probably freaking out." I jumped off the table before he could get me.

"She'll freak out more if she sees you carrying me, so I think I'll walk." They all chuckled and the door slammed open.

"You just make sure she doesn't say anything else about my imprint and it wont happen again!"

"It wont matter what she says because my aunt will never let you go near either of them again and Katlynn probably hates you know anyway." Trolls back. Embry stepped in front of me along with Quil, both stairing start ahead.

placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Maybe he isn't that bad. Their conversation stopped when the entered the kitchen.

"What is this an intervention? You guys need to lay off. You know that if it was your imprint you would have done the same exact thing so I don't want to hear it."

"You could have killed her Paul." 's voice grumbled from beside me.

"She's still here isn't she, and your all protecting her?" His voice went back to a growl.

"You need to either leave or calm down."

"Calm down? She calls my imprint a whore and I have to calm down. She should be happy to be alive!"

"Leave, Now!" Paul let out another growl before storming out of the house.

"Embry, go tell Billy that were keeping her here incase he comes back. Quil tell Leah and Seth that they can leave the rest of their patrol to him. He needs to burn off energy anyway." Both of them nodded and Embry turned around to me.

"We wont let him near you don't worry."

"Thanks Ogre." He smiled and left with Quil.

"Ogre?Where'd you get that from?"

"Shrek." I turned away from Jacob and sat back down. Bad things seem to love me today.

* * *

><p><em>Author Here:<em>

_Everyone says authors note so that's why that's like that. So thank you for reading I really appreciate it review if you want if you don't don't I can't really force you to. I hope you enjoyed it, and there's more to come soon. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made, I'm no good with either. Peace out!_

_-Neatfreak47 (even though I don't clean...)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Some how I posted the second chapter to my other story on here sorry for the mix up ...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Jacob, why don't you take your cousin into the living room, then I'd like to have a word with you." Well, that's one way to tell someone they're not wanted.

Jacob grunted in response and lead me toward what I figured was the living room.

"The remote's on the table you can watch whatever you want. Emily will probably be here in a half hour or so, it doesn't take her that long to go shopping she does it so much."

"Oh. Who's Emily?"

"Sam's wife."

"Oh. That's the guy in the kitchen, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob looked at me his eyes dropping to my neck, "I'm sorry." He whispered teeth clenching together.

"Don't be." I smiled slightly before grabbing the remote and turning the T.V. on. "Just promise me this, if and when I break this by trying to figure out how to work the remote, could you please keep them from attacking me? I seem to draw negative attention around here." He gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"The only negative attention you'll get around here will be from Paul and Leah, but both of them are temperamental anyway so they don;t count."

"Will she freak out like he did?"

"No, Leah just tends to separate herself from everyone and she's a little cold."

"Sounds like me and Katlynn combined."

"I wonder who's who." We both smiled and I turned my attention back to the remote.

"How do I work this? I hate technology, the only things I can work are computers and cellphones." He took the remote from my hand and turned the T.V. on.

"Press this button to go up a channel and this one to go down."

"Jacob, we need to talk now!" Jacob's head snapped toward the door

"Hold on!" He looked back at me, "I have to go talk to Sam just stay in here."

He left before I could say anything. I don't even like TV, well except for a few shows, and lucky me one of them was on. I love Spongebob, if I was in it I'd be married to Squidward because in the end I think he'd be the only one to leave me alone if I was in a bad mood. Spongebob just hit Squidward in the face with a door and now hes gorgeous! I love this episode.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I know it wasn't very interesting but I'm working on the third chapter and it'll be better I promise, <em>

_-Neatfreak47  
><em>


End file.
